Watermelon Tourmaline
Watermelon Tourmaline is a collaborative character made by sentaiaddict and lupineskyes. She is a fusion of Green and Pink Tourmalines and a member of the Astro Gems. One of the few survivors of the Gem War, the fusion and her components took care of an underground garden until a fateful encounter with Fire Agate eventually caused her to join the aforementioned group. Appearance Watermelon Tourmaline is the tallest member of the Astro Gems. She towers over her teammates and often has to bend over to walk through doorways. As a fusion, her appearance is a mixture of both tourmalines. She has light pink skin with dark green wavy hair. Like Pink Tourmaline, it's put up in a high ponytail. The fusion's bangs are long and wavy, slightly revealing her ears. Her face has a slight sharp jawline with droopy pink eyes and a long nose. She wears a pale yellow tunic with over-sized sleeves and a drape in the front and back. The ends are trimmed with a light pink color. The loose collar has a green outline to match with the sash. A white and pink circle sits on Watermelon Tourmaline's left shoulder, mimicking the team's logo. Around her waist is a pink and magenta ribbon sash with a tied bow in the back. She sports light green pants and gladiator sandals, similarly to what Green Tourmaline wears. Her gemstones are located on the left side of her waist and above her sternum. Personality Watermelon Tourmaline is very sweet and cheerful, but can be naive and spacey. The fusion will get distracted very easily, often not paying attention when she needs to. This shouldn't be confused for stupidity as Watermelon Tourmaline is very perspective. Living on Earth for so long has made her knowledgeable about the life on it, especially with plants. Very patient, she takes her time to do tasks despite making her reckless. Watermelon Tourmaline will spring into action when the situation calls for it. Abilities Watermelon Tourmaline has normal Gem abilities. Watermelon Tourmaline acts as an offense fighter with ranged attacks. She also heavily relies on her abilities to aid her in battle. Skillset: * Ranseur Proficiency: Her weapon, a combination of a gardening scythe and daggers, forms a ranseur. Having a long range allows Watermelon Tourmaline to hit opponents from a distance. It's able to trap weapons between its blades and break it if she twists the weapon. Her weapon can also pierce through some armors and tough surfaces. * Gardening: '''Thanks to Green Tourmaline's expertise, Watermelon Tourmaline has a vast knowledge of plants on Earth. This helps her take care of the plants in the forest. Unique Abilities * '''Phytokinesis: Watermelon Tourmaline has the ability to create and manipulate plants, an ability she inherited from Green Tourmaline. With Pink Tourmaline's own abilities, the fusion's powers are increased tenfold. **'Botanical Communication: '''A combination of Green Tourmaline's plant manipulation and Pink Tourmaline's psychic powers. Watermelon Tourmaline is able to communicate with plants. * '''Telepathy': The power to transmit information using her mind. Watermelon Tourmaline can home onto the gems, plants, or people she wants to send her message to. However, she is not able to read minds. * Levitation: Watermelon Tourmaline is able to gently float in the air using her mind. She can only lift herself a few inches off the ground and can't fly with it. History Watermelon Tourmaline's past starts with Green and Pink Tourmalines. Both Gems were located on Earth, but had very different roles. Green Tourmaline was a kindergartner and Pink Tourmaline was an aristocratic gem who served Pink Diamond. The two met each other during the start of the Gem War. Green Tourmaline had offered to escort the aristocrat to safety by finding a warp pad. The two had traveled for a while, avoiding various battles between Homeworld and Crystal Gems. During their travels, the two had grown an appreciation for the planet and the life on it. More importantly, they fell in love and wanted to stay together. The two had decided to remain on Earth and become the fusion Watermelon Tourmaline. She survived the aftermath by remaining underground and tending to a cave garden for thousands of years. One day, a severely wounded Fire Agate fell into her garden and her components managed to heal her gemstone. As thanks, Fire Agate decided to stay by her and the two formed the Astro Gems. Some time later the two happened upon Imperial Zircon's gemstone and freed her when they were investigating an ancient Gem Warship near by. The zircon later joined them where they made the abandoned ship their base. Relationships Green and Pink Tourmalines The two tourmalines have a romantic relationship with each other. Their bond has grown over thousands of years and present this through Watermelon Tourmaline. The only time they defuse is when Green Tourmaline works on the garden. Fire Agate The leader of the Astro Gems and Watermelon Tourmaline's sparring buddy. They're on friendly terms as the fusion allows Fire Agate to nickname her "Tourmaline". Imperial Zircon Watermelon Tourmaline is seemingly friends with Imperial Zircon. Trivia * She is the youngest member of the Astro Gems. **This is because she, as a fusion, has existed since the Gem War. The other members were made long before then. * Originally, Watermelon Tourmaline was going to be a type of Elbaite, but watermelon tourmaline was chosen because Pink Tourmaline changed colors. * Watermelon Tourmaline's personality is described to be similar to Starfire's from Teen Titans. * Watermelon Tourmaline was designed by N.R. Wynter. Gemology * Watermelon tourmaline is a tourmaline variety. **Tourmalines have a hardness of 7, a trigonal system, and a complex chemical compositions that are different for each variety. For watermelon tourmaline, the chemical composition is A(D3)G6(T6O18)(BO3)3X3Z. *Watermelon tourmalines are bi-colored tourmalines that have a pink interior and a green exterior, like the fruit. *It's different from other color zoning tourmalines because most color zoned tourmalines are longitudinal. *Color zoning occurs when changing conditions are present during crystal formation. *Most watermelon tourmalines are varieties of elbaites, but this isn't always the case. *They are usually found growing in igneous, metamorphic, and sometimes sedimentary rocks. *Watermelon tourmaline is pyro- and piezo-electricitc. *While primarily used for gemstones, tourmalines have some industrial uses for high pressure gauges and thermometers. *The name comes from Sinhalese word, “turamali”, meaning “the stone with various colors”, based on its versatility. *Tourmaline is the alternate birthstone for October, sharing the month with Opal. It is also a gem used to celebrate the eighth wedding anniversary. *Metaphysically, watermelon tourmaline is a compassionate stone that helps awaken and attract love. **Watermelon tourmaline assists in removing guilt caused by conflict and confusion. **Its green and pink colors are said to work together: the green helps one find purpose in the wearer's live while the pink soothes and harmonizes emotions. **Tourmalines in general are protection stones. Gemstone Category:Tourmalines Category:Astro Gems Category:Fusions Category:Non wyntergems Category:Sentaiaddict gems Category:Lupineskyes gems Category:Collaborated Gems Category:Multi-colored Category:Astro Gem Fusions Category:Perma-fusions Category:Double Fusions